


Okay, We're In Trouble [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not as dark as the tags make it seem, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sex Pollen, Taking one for the team, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh spirits, he’s trapped in a box with a crazy terrorist and a horny firebender. A horny firebender who is currently their only hope and can’t firebend. Can’t firebend because he’s too horny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, We're In Trouble [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Okay, We're In trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163292) by suzukiblu. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Okay, We're In Trouble  


Sequel (Re-Meeting at Full Moon Bay)  


Post-Sequel Snippet  


### Download

[Okay, We're In Trouble](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Okay%20We're%20In%20Trouble.mp3) | 1:59:45 | 109.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Sequel (Re-Meeting at Full Moon Bay)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Okay%20We're%20In%20Trouble%20Sequel%20Re-Meeting%20at%20Full%20Moon%20Bay.mp3) | 7:00 | 6.6 MB  
[Post-Sequel Snippet](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/Okay%20We're%20In%20Trouble%20Post-Sequel%20Snippet.mp3) | 4:13 | 4.1 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/AtLA/Okay,%20We're%20In%20Trouble.m4b) | 2:10:58 | 59.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/okay-were-in-trouble-sequels) |  |   
  
### Music

_Ring of Fire_ Adam Lambert Cover

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the skipping noises. I have a new set up and I'm still working out all the kinks (HA!) in the recording process and apparently my computer likes to make my life hard (heh.)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> And to suzukiblu for blanket permission!!


End file.
